


Green Godmaster (Transform!) The series

by MediGuardian



Series: Godmaster! Izuku [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, トランスフォーマー 超神マスターフォース | Transformers: Super-God Masterforce, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, His Masterbrace is a Watch, Midoriya Izuku is a Godmaster/Powermaster, Multi, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediGuardian/pseuds/MediGuardian
Summary: Izuku was like any quirkless kid. He was bullied and beaten, no one was there to care.One day after being saved by a hero, he obtains a strange watch with a weird insignia. In the following days, he begins to notice a couple of vehicles that seem to be following him. what could this possibly mean?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield
Series: Godmaster! Izuku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141175
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. The strange PowerWatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTail/gifts).



> Here it is, the series I promised. The first chapter is just gonna be a revised edition of the oneshot.
> 
> Here's a poll for a potential fic: [Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLSdHLEcUsoWdmf0qT5esnFJ4PnODBxjDLA7XiCgqLIYp4_FQLQ/viewform)
> 
> also join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa) or use the link: https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa now!!!  
> !, post a comment, leave a kudos.  
> 

“Sorry kid, you should probably give up on being a hero.” said the Doctor.

Just like that, his dreams were broken. He froze. Tears came down his eyes, whimpers were made that could barely be heard as Izuku dropped his All Might action figure as the words came through his ears. His mother started to pick up the toy with her quirk attraction, while saying.

“That’s… Is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners’ quirks have already manifested. He’s the only one…” Midoriya’s mother told the doctor.

“Excuse me, but you’re fourth generation, right, ma’am? May I ask about your quirk?” the doctor asked,

“Yes, of course. I can pull small objects to me. And my husband can breathe fire.” she explained while pulling Midoriya’s figure that he dropped at the news.

"My deepest apologies, Ms Midoriya. But he has no Quirk." the doctor replied,

Izuku started to look down shocked, he’s quirkless. What would the other kids think of him? How would he become a hero?

\------

Almost everyday, Izuku would go to the playground and have fun with his friend, Bakugo Katsuki. However, he did not want to go to the playground today. He was scared of Kacchan. Kacchan had made it clear if he was quirkless, then they couldn’t be friends. His thought process was interrupted by an explosion hitting a kid. He immediately puts himself between the kid and the explosion.

“O-ow” Izuku whimpered, 

“EHH??!” Bakugo yelled, “DEKU! Why are you here?!”

Izuku started rubbing the burned part of his body, hoping to stop the pain. “You can’t do that. It’s wrong!”

“What’s so wrong about putting people with weak quirks in their place, _Deku_?” Bakugo sneered,

“That’s mean, Kacchan! Can’t you say he’s crying? If you don’t stop-”

“You’ll what!?” Kacchan growled threateningly.

“I-I-I..” Izuku paused, before responding confidently for a second. “I’ll never forgive you!”

“Then perish, you quirkless _Deku..._ ” Bakugo sneered, 

Not moments after, Izuku had burn marks and bruises over his chest. His clothes are all broken, but he still stood tall. He limped over to the kid and lent his hand over to him, only to be knocked away.

“I don’t need help from a _quirkless_.” the kid spat, pushing Izuku down to the ground after knocking away his hand.

\------

The crowds gathered as the massive Villain fended off the Heroes that swarmed around him. Izuku pushed through the crowd to get a better look, smiling widely as he reached the front. Kamui Woods jumped in front of the Villain, releasing his signature move, before another massive figure suddenly slammed into the giant man.

“Canyon Cannon!” Mt. Lady shouted as the Villain was thrown to the side, slamming into a truck and sending it flying.

The crowd gasped as the vehicle flew towards them, not having enough time to escape, they all braced themselves for the impact. Death Arms leapt forwards, catching the truck as several packages flew from the back. 

“Hang on kid, I’ve got you!” a voice exclaimed from right next to Izuku. Izuku opened his eyes and looked around for a second, but quickly focused on the person holding up the open truck. It only took Izuku a second to realise who it was and he looked up at the hero’s face. 

“Death Arms…” he muttered with awe.

The hero’s face grew a grin. “Nice to know I have a fan. Alright kid, hurry and get out of here, there’s a villain causing a rampage and he’s not afraid to hurt people,” the hero briefly explained as he stopped and put down the truck, then turned and ran back to the scene.

The crowd cheered, the Hero had saved another person. Yet, during all the chaos. No one noticed the small package that flew through the air, landing in the open backpack of the middle school student.

\------

“DEKI! YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK!!”

It was the end of class, Izuku was packing away his things. As he was putting his notebook back into his bag, it was taken away by Bakugo. Izuku tried to get it back, but it only ended up with him on the floor. Bakugo used an explosion on the notebook and threw it into the school Koi pond.

“I'M the only one making it into U.A. at this shitty school, got it?! UA ain’t gonna accept quirkless people like you, _deku_ ” As he frantically nodded, Bakugou began to walk away before he stopped and glanced back.

“You know Deku, there might be a way for you to get a quirk and become a hero..”

Izuku blinked at him in shock, eyes brightening with hope as he listened with rapt attention.

“R-really?” Izuku asked, 

“Yeah,” Bakugo replied, laughing, “Just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life!”

Izuku stood stunned as the three boys left the classroom, laughing loudly. He stumbled out of the room, making his way around the back of the school to retrieve his notebook. He found it in the koi pond, the fish nibbling at the edges.

“Don’t do that,” he muttered as he pulled the soaked book from the water, trying to shove it into his bag.

His eyes went wide as the small box fell to the floor, popping open to reveal a sleek looking watch. Izuku bent down to pick up the box, a sudden sense of curiosity flooding him. He touched the watch, not really knowing what he was doing as he pulled it from the box, placing it against his wrist.

Suddenly, the metal straps snapped shut around his wrist, a strange sensation flooding through Izuku’s body. He began to panic, trying to pull the watch free, only to find that it seemed to have fused with his skin. Suddenly, the front of the watch snapped open, revealing a small space that looked like it was meant to hold something.

Izuku looked around in confusion, his eyes falling on the box he had dropped in his panic. Picking it back up, he heard something rattle inside, pulling out the part that had held the watch and looking at a small glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. It was the perfect size to fit into the indent in the watch, Izuku picking it up gingerly and carefully placing the artifact in the watch.

The front snapped shut almost immediately, almost catching his fingers, before the watch’s face showed an insignia of a red face, as it pulsed with light for a few moments, before going dark. Unsure what that meant, Izuku just decided it was best that he went home. Not noticing the red insignia marking itself on the side of the watch.

\------ 

Izuku walks under a bridge. Abruptly, the manhole cover flipped up, a thick sludge oozing out. “Ah, a medium sized flesh-suit,” the sludge cackled, wrapping around Izuku, “Hold still, this will all be over in about 45 seconds.”

Suddenly, light shines bright at the area where the watch is. The sludge exploded into many pieces as they flew and slammed onto the wall and roof of the bridge. When the light clears, appears a Izuku clad in a silver exo-suit of green and blue. With various design details of rescue and military vehicles, one each on the arms, legs and chest. The red insignia on his chest shines brightly in the light. The sludge reforms itself back into a big pile and charges at him. Before the sludge could attack again, someone had jumped up the manhole and landed behind the both of them.

“ **DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!** ” The man boomed, spooking the villain. “S-shit, it’s All Might.”

“ **TEXAS SMASH!** ” All Might yelled, as he threw a punch towards the sludge villain. Letting the wind pressure launch the sludge away. 

“ **GREETINGS FELLOW HERO! THANK YOU FOR DELAYING THIS VILLAIN FOR ME!** ” the man laughed, quickly working to gather the sludge into a pair of soda bottles, “ **NOW, I’M AFRAID I MUST BE OFF! I WILL TAKE THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE!** ”

The suit transformed back into the watch as All Might leapt away. Izuku stared in shock as his favorite Hero disappeared into the distance.

“I talked to All Might!” he shouted.

_(He didn’t actually talk)_

\------

Izuku slowly arrives home as he reflects on what happened today. He enters his room and messes with the watch. Izuku starts pressing buttons and tapping the screen, trying to get a reaction. It was only when he tapped the bottom of the watch, a hologram popped up a map of sorts. A single waypoint blinking with direction guiding him to another location. It was in a forest.

 _‘If only I could get there’_ Izuku thought. The watch started to blink, before shooting a beam of light through the ceiling. After a while, the beam stopped. 

\------

Over the next few days, Izuku started to notice a few vehicles following him. Not following him, but conveniently appearing in places that he is at. Izuku was so distracted thinking about this that he didn’t notice Bakugo coming up behind him in the alleyway. 

“OI DEKU!” Bakugo yelled, as explosions popped on his hand. “How dare ignore me?!”

“I-I thought you wanted me to ignore you” Izuku replied, provoking Bakugo to lunge forward and blast him. They both froze at the sound of police sirens, Bakugo stops and runs away. 

“THIS ISN’T OVER DEKU!” Bakugo shouts.

Izuku approaches the car and tries to thank the officer, but there was no one in the driver’s seat. Suddenly, the door opens revealing an absolutely empty interior. Izuku decides to go inside the car and search for clues when the door shuts, trapping him inside the car. 

“HEY!” Izuku banged on the window. “LET ME OUT!”

The car started to travel in reverse as the watch on his hand lights up, projecting the map again. This time, he was moving toward the location. 

_‘Is this police car connected to this watch?’_ Izuku wonders.

\------

After what seemed like hours of driving on these bumpy back roads, the driverless car that had essentially kidnapped him came to a stop in front of a tall wire fence gate topped with barbed wire. Beyond it was a large white multi-leveled battle station. It looked like it could be a city of some kind but despite its dirty run down appearance, structurally it looked like something out a science fiction book.

The door of the car that brought him here flung open. Clearly it wanted him to get out. But this was the middle of nowhere. Nothing but trees in every direction beside the dirt road he had come in on and the gated of building in front of him. Before he could do it on his own, the cat must have gotten impatient and decided to force him out by tiling the seat and effectively dumping him into the dirt. getting up the door of the car hit him in the ass pushing him towards the gate before finally shutting and locking itself.

Whatever was going on, this vehicle clearly wanted him to enter this building.

As Izuku nervously walked up to the gate, there was a hum and the gate flung itself open all on its own. it was especially spooky considering it was clearly not a mechanical gate. he had been half expecting to need to break the lock on his own and open the gate himself. He exits the car and explores the area he’s in. There were tall buildings and tunnels at the sides. On top of the buildings were rotating, double barrelled turrets. Next to the buildings was a helipad, with a helicopter on top of it. When he finally reached the entrance, the doors slide open; just like with the gates. The door opened to reveal a large open carpark with 6 open spaces, only 5 were occupied with a vehicle. Izuku looked to the side where a larger door opened up, driving up the ramp was the same police car from before. He parked into the last open space, solidifying his belief that the car was connected to this place.

He looked to the other side, there was an elevator with an handprint scanner but no up or down buttons. The outline of the elevator was glowing, as if it were signalling him to go there. He decide to ride the elevator. Once he entered, the doors closed and a panel started to open up. Revealing a screen with different virtual buttons, each had it's own label and name. He press the one that said Central Command, the elevator slowly rised to the requested level. The elevator finally arrived after what seemed like 10 minutes to the Centrla Command room. Izuku walked out of the elevator to see a giant area with a lot of screens, keyboards, buttons and levels. There was a short metal pole with a screen, it was glowing brightly.

So bright, in fact, Izuku had to cover his eyes. He used his left hand to guide himself around and felt a short metal pole with a slope facing to towards him. He press to against the slope, which resulted in the glow stopping. He looked at where the glow was, only to see the same handscanner from before. 

He had activated it.

Suddenly, the entire building started to shake. The panel lines on the floor started to glow towards the computers. The screens light up revealing some stats on the stock market, the vehicle power percentage, a birds eye view of the surrounding area. He looked out the window to see the fences from before started to fold into itself and into the sides of the this building. He then heard a voice from inside the command centre.

**“WELCOME, LAST PRIME.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa) or use the link: https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa now!!!!, post a comment, leave a kudos.  
> 


	2. Discover and Adapt. Power of the Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out about his new power. Meanwhile, our love interest is preparing to receive a legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.
> 
> I wanted to pump out this chapter as fast as possible. I literally wrote this in one day, lots of ideas and stuff. I will also continue [At your Command]. I thank ya'll who read this fic, didn't know there were a lot of people who like this idea.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> NOTE:  
> \- The MasterWatch is a original creation (Acts like the MasterBrace, but it's a watch)  
> \- I will reveal what are the other vehicles (How they look, what are their abilities and other stuff)  
> \- Please drop some comments about theories or questions.

He touched it.

He feels an overwhelming feeling of power and knowledge. Lights start to turn on, screens start to activate, guns and turrets deploy themselves on top of the towers as shown from the cameras. Izuku then hears a booming voice on the speaker from the multi-leveled-city-battlestation-like structure.

**“WELCOME, LAST PRIME.”**

Izuku just stood there in shock. A building just spoke towards him. A non-living, city-battle-station, supercomputer just spoke to him. HE could just be losing his mind. 

“W-who are you? _Where_ are you?” Izuku asks nowhere. He had no face to talk to, it was a disembodied voice. A small screen came up from the floor, displaying a loading screen of the same red insignia on his suit and watch, spinning. The screen flashed into a blue background, specs started to appear on the screen. Specs about vitals, latest news, power percentage of 7 vehicles, a profile with a picture of a robot with a soundwave next to it and a GPS tracker. The same voice from before boomed from the speakers on the screen, causing Izuku to focus on it.

 **“I am Metroplex. The Titan of the Prima and his legacy.”** Metroplex responds, **“I understand that you have questions about this entire circumstance.”**

“H-how?” Izuku was flabbergasted, an artificial intelligence knew what he was thinking before he could express it. **“The Masterwatch emanates a frequency that connects the titan and its bearer.”**

Masterwatch. Hearing the phrase, Izuku looks to the first thing that resembles a watch, the thing on his wrist. 

**“That is the Masterwatch, the Masterwatch is the device that connects you to the Transtectors and me. If you require my assistance, you may contact me through the Masterwatch.”**

“Cool..” Izuku muttered, then he started to wonder. “During the slime villain fight, there was armor… ”

“Metroplex” Izuku called out, “What was that armor-thing and how do I summon it?”

Metroplex took a while to compute what Izuku was trying to say. After that while, he had come to the conclusion that he was talking about the Master Suit. **“The Master Suit is an exo-skeleton t** **hat enhances your strength, agility and reflexes. More importantly, it allows you the power to-”**

Metroplex was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Izuku fished out his phone from his backpack, it was his mother calling.

“Hello?”

_“MIDORIYA IZUKU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST 6 HOURS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU!”_

Izuku quickly looks at the time, only to see it was already 7 pm. He didn’t call his mother that he was going to be late coming home. While talking and exploring the place he was in, he had forgotten to inform his mother about his whereabouts.

“S-sorry Mom, I- uh… forgot to tell you that I’m at… uhhh…”

_“Well? What do you have to say for yourself young man!?”_

“A FRIENDS HOUSE! I’M At a friend’s house…yeah.”

His mom sighs over the phone. _“Alright Izuku, but please remember to tell me next time. Okay?”_

“Yes mom...see you soon.” Izuku ends the call and puts the phone back into his pocket. He decides to go home. Only, he doesn’t know how. He was in the middle of a forest with no knowledge on how to get home. He only got here through the police car.  
  


“THAT’S IT!” Izuku beamed, “Hey Metroplex, do you think I can use one of the vehicles to go home?”

 **“The vehicles do belong to you, as well as everything in Scramble City.”** Metroplex replied, **“As long as you want to, they can take you anywhere.”**

“Ok,” Izuku runs over to the police car, but stops himself from getting any closer and running back to the screen. “Before I do leave…D-do you think a quirkless person like me can become a hero with this power?” 

**“Why do you believe a ‘Quirk’ is necessary to achieve your goal?”**

Izuku began to feel discouraged, just like when he was being put down and bullied for wanting to become a hero with a quirk. “S-sorry. I s-shouldn’t have asked..”

**“You wish to become a hero, to save those who have put you down?”**

Izuku’s head lowered and nodded. “M-more than anything. I want to be able to save others with a bright smile. I want to be someone who will bring hope to others just by being there.”

Izuku looked back up at the screen, his eyes brimmed a flame of determination. “That’s what I want. I want to save everyone.”

**“If that is what you desire, then I will help you with your endeavours in becoming the hero you want. Everything I have, alongside your own, is at your disposal”**

“Why?...”

**“I am afraid I do not understand.”**

“Why would you want to help someone like me?” Izuku questioned with confusion and disbelief. “I’m only just a quirkless Deku, a useless pebble only to be walked ove-” 

**“The Matrix of Leadership has deemed you worthy of the power of the Primes. It deemed those who are worthy by their nature, good deeds and their very will to light our darkest hour.”** Metroplex cuts him off. Izuku wipes away his tears leaking from his eye, **“I am a tool of the Primes and by extension, you. My duty is to help the Primes in whatever endeavour with all my power. If you wish to become a hero, then I will help.”**

**“You can become a hero”**

Then finally, it clicked. He began to cry, cry openly as he was overwhelmed by emotion. The words that he needed to hear for the part 14 years of his life had been spoken. He forgot all the things Bakugo and his cronies had said to him, his mother’s apologies for failing him. For once in his life, he was truly happy.

\------

As it turned out, Izuku’s trip home went much quicker than his trip to Scramble City.

Izuku entered the police car, the seatbelts fastened themselves as the car started to drive out the Metroplex. He looked back at the city-battlestation, he remembered what had been said to him. With a full bar of determination, Izuku needed to devise a plan. He had 10 months before the UA exams had started, he can’t just go in there being skinny and weak. He needed to train up muscle and learn how to use his new powers. 

Izuku finally made it home. He opened the door to his apartment and entered inside. “I’m home Mom,” he called out as he closed the door. He heard hurried footsteps approaching him from behind, and he turned around just in time to get caught up in a crushing hug.

“IZUKUUUUUU, I WAS SO WORRIED!” Inko exclaimed as tears fell from her face. Izuku blinked as he found himself crushed by his mom. Then he noticed his lack of ability to breathe, and his inability to speak. He began to tap Inko’s arm, and it became progressively more panicked as Inko continued to bawl and crush him. Inko stopped her tears and let go of Izuku. 

Izuku immediately searched up a fitness plan on the internet. He found one called “the Master workout of the Gods”. Strangely, both the M and the G were capitalized, but there were a lot of 5 star reviews saying it works and other stuff. It had everything planned out: a meal plan, sleep schedule, weights, exercises, time for training his power. Everything. He printed it out and stuck it onto his wall. Mentally preparing himself for the next day, he get's called out by his mother for dinner. Only get to get an earful for worrying her. After which, they had dinner.

Eventually they separated again and Inko looked at her son. “So… Why weren't you home after school?” she asked with worried frown while her voice held curiosity.

Izuku looked at her for a moment, then he lowered his head as he began to fiddle with his fingers. “U-Um, well a few days ago I found a watch that attached to my arm. After that, I was attacked by Bakugo. He was stopped when a poli-” he continued explained sheepishly as he tried to smile at his mom. His mom, on the other hand, was livid. Her baby boy had been bullied for 10 years, and she didn't even know about it. Oh boy, was she gonna have a field day with Mitsuki and the school.

Inko looked at him for a moment, then she sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me that? I wouldn’t have gotten so worried if you had just told me that from the start,” she admonished Izuku lightly as she stood with her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

Izuku shrunk in on himself slightly.” I know… I’m sorry mom.” he apologised with a sad tone. Inko kept her eyes on him for a few moments, then she relaxed.

“I forgive you Izuku, just please tell me next time, ok?” she smiled to him as she spoke.

Izuku looked up at her, then returned the smile after a moment. "May I go again tomorrow?"

Inko sighed.

\------

_ <I-Island> _

“ _Papa~_. Please let me go to UA?” a blonde haired girl whined towards her father.

The father gave in and sighed. “Alright Melissa, you may go to UA and attend the hero course.”

“YAY!” Melissa jumped as she shouts in euphoria.

The father puts one hand on her shoulder. “Just...be safe, alright?”

“Alright papa. I promise!” Melissa promises her father, she happily skips to her room to go pack her things early so she could move to Japan. The father looks at his happy daughter as the door closes behind her. 

“Uh..David?” a man behind him asks.

“Ah Sam, What is the new you have for me!” David asks his assistant Sam.

“Well, activity has been discovered at the facility.” Sam spoke,

“Activity? There was someone at the facility? How were they able to enter? Did we not purchase the key?” David asked,

“That's the thing, sir. The boy had the key, he must have obtained it when the delivery truck was caught in the line of fire.” Sam answered,

David started to think of solutions, ways that could get him back the facility. He then turned on the camera footage. It showed a police car and other vehicles entering the ramp into the command centre. Inside the police car was a green haired teen. 

“What should we do, sir?” Sam asks,

“Send in a group to the facility tomorrow. We need to know what might have the kid done.”

Sam nodded. “Yes Sir, I’ll ask the group and inform them of the situation.” Sam left the room to do what he was told.

David muttered to himself. “We know little of that facility. All information about it just doesn’t exist, but we know it is very high tech for it’s generation. Tech that could possibly change the direction of human evolution…” he muttered, before turning and leaving the room.

But first, he needed to ask a favour of a certain someone. He grabs his phone and dials a number.

_“David! To what I owe the pleasure.”_

“Hello Toshi, remember that favour you owe me all those years ago?”

\------

“One hundred and forty five….one hundred and forty six…” 

Izuku had been doing push ups as part of his routine to get stronger for the UA Entrance Exam. After doing 200, he got up and went over to another place.

“Hey Metroplex, could you create some weights?” Metroplex complied and transformed a part of the room into weights. Izuku picked the heaviest one up and started weight lifting. He immediately dropped it and almost hurt his toe.

“This might take a while.”

\------

Melissa walked out of the terminal with her suitcases of clothes and support items. While walking out, she saw an old woman about to be hit by a truck. Without thinking, she quickly pushed the old lady away while sacrificing herself. Only to be saved by All Might.

“UNCLE MIGHT!” Melissa shouted,

“ **MELISSA! Thank goodness you're ok.”** All Might spoke in relief, **“Come, let's talk somewhere more private.”**

\------

“Masterforce!!!” Izuku puts his arms in a X formation while shouting that

The Master Suit appeared and clipped onto him. Residual stream was released at the exo-suit finishes combining with Izuku. Izuku gets into a ready position as the training drones from the combat training room start to charge at him. He dodges and punches a lot of them with no real technique, leading to a handful of injuries. 

After a good 4 hours of learning weapons and technique from Metroplex’s training drones, Izuku decided to head home and rest. He had mastered the art of summoning the Master Suit, he had learned basic martial arts and learned the basic history of Cybertron. He was satisfied, so he returned home and slept. 

\------

All Might had brought Melissa to a rooftop where no one could hear them. All Might then proceed to release his muscle form, Melissa screams. 

“Melissa, it’s me. All Might” Small Might spoke,

“W-what happened?” Melissa asked,

All Might shows her the injury made 5 years ago, explaining how he was gravely injured by this great threat. Melissa gasped in horror. All Might then stands up and asks Melissa why she decided to save the old lady.

“My body just moved on it’s own” Melissa replied, “It felt like the right thing to do.”

“Most top heroes' stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think.” All Might said, Melissa looked at All Might in confusion. “What are you talking about, Uncle Might?”

“I deem you worthy of inheriting my power.” All Might declared,

“Inherit your power?” Melissa repeated in confusion.

“What’s with that face? It’s just a suggestion.” All Might took a step closer to Melissa before he continued speaking his reason, “The day before you left, David contacted me. Saying you want to go to UA to be a hero.”

Melissa nodded. “More than anything. I wanted to save people, just like you Uncle Might.”

“At first, I was just going to train you to be stronger.” All Might said, “But then I saw your actions, saving the old lady.”

All Might raised his arm up before spreading them out, exclaiming, “My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch.”

“It was passed on to you…?” Melissa muttered.

“That’s right. It’s power always passed on to those who become great heroes. And I have you, Melissa Shield, as my successor. So, what do you say?”

“I accept.” Melissa agrees without hesitation. All Might gave a great laugh, ruffling Melissa's hair. He then used his muscle form to bring them both to a beach “ **Come! We shall start the training now!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a poll for a potential fic: [Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLSdHLEcUsoWdmf0qT5esnFJ4PnODBxjDLA7XiCgqLIYp4_FQLQ/viewform)
> 
> also join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa) or use the link: https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa now!!!  
> !, post a comment, leave a kudos.  
> 


	3. The attack! Awaken Cho-kon power?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up, trains, get attacked.  
> She goes to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, IM NOT DEAD. Welcome back to a new chapter of the Green Godmaster. For those who want a new chapter to At your Command, I can only tell you it's coming(Unless I want a rewrite).
> 
> And the winner for the fic idea poll is.......The Quirk Evolver! It will be. a collab with another great writer.
> 
> Edit: I have now added vehicle descriptions to the end of the chapter, expect 5 more to come. And afterwards, more

_ A red robot slowly walked out of the metallic corridor, with the Matrix coursing it’s power and knowledge throughout his body. _

_ “Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian war as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness!” He announced to the other robots- no, Cybertronians. He raised his right arm into the air in victory. “TILL ALL ARE ONE!” _

_ “Till all are one!” The four robots all put their hands together in unity as the rise of a new era begins.  _

\------

Izuku woke up from his bed as if he had just experienced a nightmare. His body was sweaty all over. He was hyperventilating and he was shaking. He felt like he had been there before, despite not even knowing where “there” was. He remembered something about “Cybertronians” and a war. 

_ ‘What was that?’ _ Izuku thought,

He got up from his bed and took a look at the clock. It was 5 am, just the time he needed to wake up and go for his morning run. Izuku went to the bathroom and did his daily hygiene, went over to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. After eating said breakfast, he wrote on a sticky note that he will be gone and stuck it on the fridge. 

Izuku closes the front door and walks down the stairs to the carpark. He quickly runs towards the police car from yesterday and enters. The vehicle slowly moves out the entrance to the carpark and drives to Scramble City. 

There was someone in the distance, he held his camera high as he pressed the capture button. This man wore a shaggy teal sweater and had orange hair, with a golden bracelet on both of his wrists. This person put away his camera and walked away from the scene as the police car drifted away from his vision. 

\------

“Alright Metroplex,” Izuku spoke, “Start the simulation.”

**“Starting simulation”** Metroplex announced,

A few doors opened up and revealed some droids. The first row got into a starting position. Izuku equips his master suit and charges towards the droids, the droids retaliate by charging back and throwing a few punches and kicks.

Izuku dodged them left and right, he punched the abdomen of some of the droids and destroyed them. The remaining first row pulled out their guns and started shooting at the godmaster. He moved left and right to get away from the barrage of lasers. As he got close enough to the remainders of the first wave of droids, the second row started to charge at him, making Izuku go for the defensive.

He blocked and dodged hits, although some had connected with his body. He decided enough was enough, and started going for the offensive. He strikes the neck joints of the bots and decapitates them. Slowly, it became easier to manage the swarm. Just as he was about to finish the last 5, a semi-destroyed from before rose up and stabbed him in the sides. Izuku suppressed the pain and crushed the droid’s head, stopping it from functioning. He pulled out the blade from his sides and used it to decapitate the remaining 5 droids.

He was finished with the simulation, it was over. He then fainted from bloodlost. Izuku later woke up in an infirmary-like place, he sat up and felt a pain in his sides. Only to see it be bandaged with blood, he then remembered the simulation and got stabbed.

“Hey Metroplex, you there?” he asked the air.

**“I am present.”** Metroplex replied,

Izuku started to look around him. “Where am I?”

**“You are still inside Scramble City,”** Metroplex answered,  **“In the medical wing. I was unfortunately too late to hear the stab wound so it may leave a scar.”**

“That’s fine.” Izuku dismissed, he got off the bed and started to put on his clothing and walked away from the room. “It’s time I go home now. See you tomorrow, Metroplex.”

**“To you as well.”**

\------

Lot of things changed for Melissa Shield in the third month since she agreed to train to become Uncle Might’s successor. The first thing of course was the training she did with All Might everyday for five hours. She went to Dagobah beach to haul away the trash as training and exercise. The second thing was her support items. She had convinced All Might to let her use the trash to make support items with. The third thing was school. Since she moved from I-island, she had to attend a new school here in Japan. Luckily, All Might had already handled that. And now, they were driving to visit that school.

After a good 30 minute drive they came within viewing distance of the school, Melissa was shocked the school was absolutely massive and she realized that she was now in the rich part of town. Melissa imagined the price to go to this school was astronomical, more than I- Island Academy. The golden plaque outside the school read "Coruscant Junior High Academy"

She will be going to Coruscant Junior High Academy. One of Japan’s most prestigious junior high schools. 

Once inside, All Might dropped Melissa off near the entrance of her classroom where she met her homeroom teacher, a woman with something resembling a buzz cut, black hair and tinted glasses. She introduced herself as Yaoyorozu-sensei, which was a mouthful to say at the least. Apparently Melissa was going to be in the same class as her daughter. After some small talk, she hoped they would get along as her daughter was kind of a loner due to previous situations she had been through. Melissa just nodded and responded that she would do her best.

Yaoyorozu-sensei guides Melissa to her classroom. She tells Melissa to take a seat beside a girl with short, purple hair. As Melissa sits down, the class begins. It was a pretty good first day. During lunch, she had made 2 new friends. One of them was the short, purple haired girl who she learnt that her name was Jiro Kyoka. Her other friend was Yaoyorozu-sensei’s daughter, Yaoyorozu Momo, as almost a carbon copy of her mother with the exception of longer hair and that it’s in a ponytail.

"So what's your quirk Yaoyorozu?"

The girl visibly shook when Melissa asked her that question, she immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was intrusive, my apologies."

The girl looked like she was questioning something before finally responding. "No, it's fine.”

“My quirk is called Creation, I can make any non-organic material as long as I know the chemical makeup and have enough lipids to create the item. Hence the name, Creation" Melissa watched her create a jewel from her hand. Melissa froze, that was the single coolest quirk she had ever heard of. 

“That's amazing Yaoyorozu-san! There are so many applications to using that quirk! The support items I could make with that quirk...” Melissa continued to say numerous compliments about the girl and her quirk. She stopped when she saw Momo crying, Jiro took her tissues from her tray and gave it to her.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry, Yaoyorozu-san!” Melissa quickly apologised.

“It’s fine, Shield-san. I’m quite alright.” Momo wiped her tears away. “You didn’t do anything wrong… it’s just… you have no idea how much that meant to me. Thank you…Shield-san.”

\------

A phone rings as he takes it out of his pocket, the caller ID is a person named ‘Brother’ with a picture of a Hydra as the caller icon. He clicked the answer button and put the phone against his ear.

_ “Buster, did you find him?” _ The caller had a cold and calculating tone. He answered the phone with a simple laugh.

“Yes brother, I have found him.” He replied, “He appears to only be using a fraction of his powers. He hasn't even discovered  _ the power _ yet.”

_ “Don’t get cocky, Buster. We have our order to eliminate him with any means necessary.” _ The caller stated,  _ “It doesn’t matter if he’s an Autobot or Decepticon. He’s a threat first and foremost, and threats need to be eliminated.” _

“Yes, brother. What might you have planned?” Buster asks. He looks towards the apartment complex where the Midoriya family lives as his brother continues speaking, and grins deviously.

\------

Lights and sirens filled the area, cops and other pro heroes surrounding the scene. That’s what Izuku saw when he got closer and closer to his apartment complex. There was a hostage situation, and the hostage was his mother. Izuku tried his best to stay calm, he asked the officer what happened.

“There’s a hostage in the building. Her name is Midoriya Inko. The heroes are unable to penetrate the forcefield around the complex.” The officer spoke,

Suddenly, there was a voice. It came from the building. There was a man in a suit of armor, something about it felt familiar to Izuku. The man started to use the megaphone again. 

“WE WILL KILL THIS WOMAN IN 10 MINIUTES UNLESS A BOY NAMED MIDORIYA IZUKU APPEARS!” The man announces, Izuku was shocked. Why did they ask for him specifically? Is it related to why his mother is being held hostage?

Questions for later, he needed to get inside. He tried to run through the tape, only for an officer of the law to stop him.

“Woah, kid. What do you think you’re trying to do?” The officer asked,

“Please, you have to let me through!” Izuku pleaded, “That’s my mother in there! They asked for me!”

“I understand, sir. But we can’t risk your safety.” The officer tried to calm Izuku down. “We are trying our best to get through. Please wait a moment.”

“Ok…” Izuku dejectedly replied, before running past the officer. The officer’s shouts to him, calling him to come back, fell on deaf ears. Izuku managed to arrive at the edge of the forcefield, and was able to get past the barrier. He ran up the stairs until he got to his floor, opening up his apartment door to see the man in the suit of armor from before and another man with orange hair and a shaggy teal sweater. 

“You must be Midoriya Izuku, right?” The man in the orange hair spoke, “Well, my name is Buster an-”

“Shut up, Buster.” The man in the armor interrupted the other man, he brought the knife in his hand closer towards his mum’s neck. “Alright, I’ll make this short and simple.”

“Your life for hers.” The armored man slowly moved the knife away from her neck. 

“Let her go, first.” Izuku demanded, the armored man complied and pushed his mother towards Izuku.

“Oh Izuku.” His mom quickly ran over to hug her little boy. After a while, the separated the hug and Izuku started talking.

“Mom, if you see a police car with a red insignia. Get inside it.” Izuku said,

“A..police car...with red?” His mother worried, “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine, now go!” Izuku replied, seemingly calmed her nerves. After his mother left, Izuku quickly put up a ready position. 

“If you just calm down and come quietly” Buster started speaking, Izuku ignored it and jumped and kicked Buster in the face. Buster recoiled from the kick as the armored man supported him up.

“You brat!” Buster spat at Izuku, he then put his arms together in an X formation. Revealing very expensive-looking gold arm braces, with purple detailing.

“ **_Masterforce_ ** !”

A bright light surrounded Buster, Izuku blocked his eyes from the light. When the light diminished, a suit of armor with a bird-like helmet now stands where Buster once stood.

“You’ll pay for that, kid!” Buster threatened, 

“ **Masterforce** !”

Izuku got his own arms in a X formation and materialized a MasterSuit of his own. A white, reinforced chestplate with green arms and black boot armor. An engine for a backpack and a helmet with a visor.

Izuku charged in with a right hook, directing it towards Buster. Buster dodged, grabbed his wrist and neck, and pushed him down to the ground. He stood up and kicked the young godmaster in the stomach, launching him outside. Izuku got up from the kick, still a little bit disorientated. The other 2 godmasters arrived before him.

“I don’t know why you said be careful, Hydra.” Buster taunted, “This kid is a total wimp, this isn’t even a fight!”

But he was wrong to underestimate Izuku. Izuku wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He stood up and charged again, he saw how Buster was prepared for another right hook. So Izuku gave him a kick instead. Buster was knocked into a lamp post from the impact.

“And you wondered why I told you that, younger brother” Hydra scoffed, and walked towards Izuku. Izuku turned around and was met with a punch to the face, cracking his visor. 

“What about let’s take this... _ seriously. _ ” Buster sneered, he and his brother stood next to each other. And with that, they disappeared. Izuku stood up, looking around him to see if he could find them. All of a sudden, he felt pain in his back, like someone kicked him very fast and ran away. He then felt another hit, but to the stomach. And another punch to the face. This kept on for a whole minute. Izuku ended up on the floor, face first, groaning in pain. Constant attacks plus the stab wound would do something to a person.

Buster and Hydra finally appear in front of Izuku, appearing unfazed. Then, they slowly wake towards Izuku. Ridiculing him, calling him worthless. 

_ “You’re just a waste of life!” _

_ “You shouldn’t exist.” _

_ “You should die!” _

When they arrive within a meter distance, Hydra pointed a blaster at Izuku’s head.

“Goodbye, Midoriya Izuku.” Hydra puts his index finger on the trigger. He pressed the trigger, but he couldn’t. It was like the trigger was jammed or someone was stopping him. He then noticed a glow around the trigger, he looked around to see a bunch of rocks and other debris floating. The unconscious body of Midoriya Izuku also floated up, like a ghost. His left arm started to lift up and pointed at them. 

_ ‘Could this be?’ _ Hydra wondered,  _ ‘Could he have unlocked Chōkon power?!’ _

The rocks and debris quickly zoomed through the air trying to the 2 brothers, some managed to hit and give minor injuries while others missed. Eventually, the brothers ran away as they took their jets and left. 

When they got far enough. The power has left his body, Izuku’s body dropped to the ground. He demorphed and pushed himself back up. His police car appears in the distance.

\------

“Sir, we just had a spike of activity from the signal and we’ve been able to pinpoint it to an extent.” came the hurried interruption from Sam.

The readings were off the charts, David rubbed both his eyes and glasses. The power fluctuations were everywhere. Such data made the endeavour of searching for the key much easier.

“Have you triangulated the location yet, Sam?” David asked,

“Almost sir!” Sam replied, he turned a few dials and pressed a few more buttons. Finally, the screen’s triangle had stayed at a single spot.

Musutafu, Japan. 

Maybe David might be able to visit his daughter after all.

\------

A man sat down in his office chair. He grabbed a comb from his pencil cup and combed his hair backwards. His screen showed the boy shooting the rocks towards the other 2 men. The video ended with the men flying away in defeat. 

He smiles.

He puts the comb back in the cup and walks to his garage. Sitting in the giant garage was a red and blue cabover freightliner. His golden bracelets shine in the bright light, revealing bright red markings. He opens the door and enters. He hooks the freightliner to a trailer. He then again connects to an armored trailer, composed of a collection of modular pieces. He drives off into the sunrise, honking his truck, as he puts his arms up together.

\------

“IZUKU!!” His mother cries tears and bear-hugs her son. Soaking the soil they stand on. Izuku slowly tapped on his mother’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call the hospita-”

“M-um...c-an’t bre-athe…” Izuku struggled to say. But managed to convey the message, his mother lets him go.

“Okay… mom, do you remember when you wanted to know where I go to train?” Izuku asked, his mother nodded. “What do you say that I show you today.”

They both got in the car, with Izuku and his mother in the passenger seat. When they closed the door. His mother started to look around for a nearby driver.

“Uhh...Izuku?” His mother asked, to which Izuku looked at her. “Where’s the driver?”

“Well…” Izuku cuts off. The car starts up, engines humming, internals light up and the screen turns on. Then, the watch on Izuku’s wrist lights up. his mother looks in shock as Izuku winces from the pain as he brings up the watch to his mouth.

“Take us to Scramble City” Izuku commanded, the car started to rev up before shooting seatbelts to the Midoriya’s. It drove off, into the forest, onto something that resembles the road. His mother’s screaming was heard from a distance.

After what seemed like hours of driving on these bumpy back roads, the driverless car that had come to a stop in front of a tall wire fence gate topped with barbed wire again. Beyond it was the large white multi-leveled fortress. Izuku experiences the nostalgia once again.

The door of the car that brought him here flung open. Both him and his mother got out. The car drives up the giant ramp and disappears from the vision of the Midoriya’s.

Izuku walks back into the entrance of the white fortress. A scanner opened up and scanned him, once it finished, the door opened. As they walked in, a booming voice greeted them. Scaring his mother.

**“Welcome back, last prime.”** Metroplex greeted, that made his mother jump a bit.

“Izuku, who was that?” his mother asked, 

“Mom, it’s fine.” Izuku assured, he walked a few steps forward and turned around.

“Welcome to Scramble City.”

“This-” Izuku gestured to the entire command centre. “-is Metroplex. He is the entire fortress. I come here everyday to train.”

“Ok….” His mother replied cautiously, “Why did you bring us here, Izuku?”

“We could live here.” Izuku announced, 

“What?!” His mother shouted in surprise.

“Well, I thought since our house is destroyed...we could live here?” Izuku suggested, his mother continued to look at him with perplexity. “I mean, Metroplex is the entire fortress. I’m sure he could make some rooms and furniture, am I right? Besides, it would be much safer here.”

**“Already constructing living quarters in the left wing.”** Metroplex replied,

“Are you sure this is okay, Izuku?” His mother asked worriedly. “It’s not a big deal to buy a new house, we don’t have to burden...Metroplex here.”

**“It is no trouble, Midoriya Inko. My duty is to help the Primes in whatever endeavour with all my power. As because Izuku is the last prime, everything I have is at his disposal.”**

To say Inko was shocked to find out that all of what was held within the massive city-structure was apparently now Izuku’s, and hearing Metroplex as well, would be an understatement.

But, she had adjusted quickly and settled in along with Izuku to learn more about the Metroplex and Izuku’s watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vehicle analysis: 
> 
> Rescue: A white and blue Cherry Vanette with a siren bar at the front

**Author's Note:**

> Join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa) or use the link: https://discord.gg/Bgn8aRRmKa now!!!  
> !, post a comment, leave a kudos.  
> Check out my other fics:  
> \- [At your Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191630/chapters/66416435)  
> \- [Green Godmaster (Transform!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167386/chapters/71608461)


End file.
